Hot Chocolate
by Shosuro
Summary: How does Naruto keep his Sasuke warm? With Hot Chocolate of course!


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or anything that goes with it. Although this one shot is all mine...

Hot Chocolate

by Shosuro

"Damn it, Sasuke! Stop hogging all of the hot chocolate!" the blond said to his dark haired lover. He reached out his hands to grab a hold of the precious warmth.

"No."

"Teme," Naruto growled out into the cold night air. His breath coming out in moist puffs of heat. He shoved his hands back into his jacket pocket to keep them from freezing off. He glared at Sasuke as he made a grand show of how nice and hot the hot chocolate was, especially in the middle of winter.

Naruto looked at his best friend/lover and he just had to smile underneath his bright orange scarf. The bastard could be so selfish sometimes, much like right now. His eyes lingered on his lovers body. Sasuke was lean and muscular, not an ounce of fat on his...besides that nice piece of ass that as even now covered by the tightest pair of black pants. He was just a inch or two shorter than Naruto, with blueish black hair that was long in the front and spiky short in the back. His skin was as white and fair as freshly fallen snow that covered everything in the middle of the night. Finally, there was his eyes. His eyes were deepest of blacks, soul wrenching of looks can be given from them and death glares too. Those eyes were currently closed as he savored the flavor of the hot chocolate.

"Sasuke, you don't even like sweets! Why are you drinking all of the hot chocolate?" Naruto asked as he leaned into the dark haired angel.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked into sapphire blue eyes. He smirked at his lover and blew warm air into Naruto's face.

"Because, dobe, I bought it, so I am going to drink it," he said as he took another sip of the warm beverage.

"Only after you buy it for me," he said as he closed in on Sasuke, pinning him to the back of the tree.

They were currently in the small park that was in front of their apartment, in the freezing snow in the middle of the night. It was mainly Naruto's fault for being there in the first place, he had wanted to go out walking in the snow. So he had begged and pleaded with Sasuke to go walking with him. Sasuke could never really say no to him especially when he gave him the big puppy dog eyes. They were walking through the park slowly, huddled close together for what warmth could be had from their joining hands when Naruto had seen the small vendor for coffee and hot chocolate. He had dragged Sasuke there intending to get himself a hot chocolate but after searching his frog wallet, he realized that he had left it on the kitchen counter. He sighed in disappointment was about to walk away from the stand when his boyfriend said _'Dobe, just get whatever you wanted.'_ Naruto turned back to look at him in shock and then just smiled brightly at his boyfriend and ordered his hot chocolate. Sasuke paid for it and grabbed the cup before his blond was able to get it from the vendor.

"You want it?" Sasuke whispered into the cold air, watching his breath form puff out over his boyfriend's lips and his blond leaned into him. "Then come and get it."

Sasuke took a sip of now warm hot chocolate and waited for his dobe to take the rest of the chocolate from his hands. What he didn't expect that his words, his teasing would force his blond to growl low and lean in to take his mouth in a soul searing kiss. Naruto's tongue forced his lips open and started its search for that warm sweet liquid that was just inside those sweet lips. His tongue slid against Sasuke's, trying to taste that last of the hot chocolate within his mouth. After a few minutes of tasting the inside of Sasuke's mouth Naruto lifted his mouth from his lover's and he licked his lips in appreciation.

"I want more," Naruto huskily whispered into his lovers lips.

Sasuke was panting from just the kiss alone but when Naruto whispered to him that he wanted more he felt his breath catch and his cheek flush pink from the pure lust what was held within his voice. With eyes still in contact with his lovers he brought up the forgotten cup of hot chocolate and took a mouth full of the sweetness, without swallowing it. Soft full lips descended to his and he had to stop himself from moaning out loud because if he did that then he would have split the hot chocolate that his dobe was now sipping from his own mouth.

Once Naruto had drained his mouth of all of the warm beverage, his tongue once again began to sweep back and forth through out Sasuke's mouth, in search for anything and everything that tasted like hot chocolate. When Sasuke was about to pass out from the lack of air, Naruto pulled back and let him gasp in some precious air.

"More," Naruto growled as his hands pushed aside black scarf with the Uchiha fan on the end, from Sasuke's face and neck. "Give me more, _Sasuke_."

Sasuke was warm, not from the hot chocolate but from the heated kisses that his dobe was giving him. Cheeks still flushed from pleasure, he lifted the cup once more and noticed that there was only a mouth full left in the cup. Just one more kiss filled with hot chocolate and it would stop. Sasuke half wondered if Naruto would be up for another cup of hot chocolate if this would be the end result.

But any real thought where lost to him as his lover started to become impatient and began an assault on one of his weak points, his neck. It wasn't much really. It wasn't like any other time that Naruto would attack, mark and claim him to the world. This time it was more like soft whispers against his neck. Promises of things to come. Warm lips and hot breath trailed up and down the right side of his neck, teasing him to the point the he was becoming hard just from the teasing, promises. His lips trailed to his left side and sharp teeth made itself known as he lightly grazed over his tattoo. It shot pleasure through out his body, leaving him wanting to beg his lover to bite down hard and mark him as his.

"Sasuke," the muffled voice commanded him from the side of his neck. "Give me more."

In a dreamlike state, he heard the command and lifted what was left of the hot chocolate to his lips and held it within his mouth waiting for Naruto to come claim what was his. For the third time Sasuke had to control his body from swallowing the sweet liquid as his mouth as plundered by his lover. During the heated kiss Sasuke's body began to shiver from the pleasure of their tongues entwining together. He couldn't control his body for the life of him, every nerve was pulled tighter as Naruto's tongue dominated his in a lustful kiss.

Naruto felt his lover start to shiver and at first he thought it was from the freezing cold. His boyfriend was susceptible to the cold. So Naruto pulled back as looked slightly down at his lover and just watched his boyfriend gasping and panting out from the kiss. Sasuke's lips were swollen and bright red from over use. His lily white cheeks were stained red from the blush of the kiss. His eyes were half lidded and full of lust as he gazed at Naruto from underneath sinful thick lashes. He looked so very much NOT like the Uchiha that he was and at the same time ONLY an Uchiha could look so damn sexy.

"Again."

"There is...no more," Sasuke softly whispered. Cursing himself for drinking most of it before Naruto decided to play this little game. _'If only I had just took a small sip...then we could be doing this longer...damn it!' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hn," was Naruto's only response as he watched Sasuke lick his lips and tasted Naruto on them. "Are you cold Sasuke? You are shivering, do you want me to warm you up?"

"Yes"

"Your wish is my command," he said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke felt cold finger tips sneak underneath jacket, to trace up and down his sides. For a brief moment it tickled and it would have had him giggling from the touch but Sasuke's senses were on over time as Naruto began kissing him as if his life was dependent on his lips to survive.

Snowflakes began to flutter down from the night sky once again. Whiteness began to recover everything again. A tanned hand sinked itself in jet black hair as Naruto deepened the kiss. The lean body before him was trembling from the sweetness of the kiss. He tasted Sasuke as if this were the first time he ever tasted him before. He didn't stop the kiss until he felt trembling hands on his arms, telling him that his lover needed air. He pulled back from redden lush lips and looked down to find his ice prince quickly melting in the face of his passion.

He looked into half lidded lust filled eyes, eyes that also held his love for his blond lover. His breath hitched as he looked over his lover. Before him was his rival, his lover all in black except for the red in his scarf that proclaimed his clan and his too tight blue jeans. He noticed then that is was snowing once again and watched as snowflakes floated down and stick into thick jet black hair in the most loveliest ways. Sasuke's red lips were slightly parted as he gasped cold air into his oxygen starved lungs.

Cold hands ran themselves up and down the front of Sasuke's chest, touching everywhere and anywhere except his nipples. The lean lily white skin shivered and rose up in goose bumps of pleasure and from the cold. Naruto knelt down in the snow and lifted up Sasuke black sweater to that he can have access to that wonderful chest. He layed kisses on every inch of skin that he would get a hold of, he wanted to taste everything. He heard his lover moan in pleasure when he finally paid attention to his nipple by giving it a small lap with his warm tongue.

"Naruto...you shouldn't...ahhh...I mean, it's snowing...mmm...and we're in the park..."

"Then you are going to have to keep it down," Naruto said before he took Sasuke's nipple within his mouth and sucked on it hard.

Sasuke just moaned in response to Naruto reply. There was no way that he could ever "keep it down" as Naruto put it, because with Naruto everything was intense. Everything was over powering, passionately wonderful. Naruto never let him be quite while he was making love to him, he always craves Sasuke's moans and gasps. He always forces Sasuke to become loud with him, making Sasuke say all the dirty and nasty things that he wanted Naruto to do to him. It was just Naruto's style. He wanted everyone to know that Sasuke's was his, and nobody would be able to take him away.

Sasuke opened his closed eyes, eyes that he didn't realized that he closed from the pleasure, and looked down at his blond dobe. He was currently nuzzling the straining erection that was quite obvious through the tight hip hugging blue jeans. He watched as Naruto's tongue snaked out and licked the pants that covered over his hardness and he just moaned at the action. His hands found their way into short blond hair tugged on the locks until blue eyes where looking up at him once more.

"Stop being a tease," he whispered to him.

"What? Me? A tease?" he said as his grin became bigger with mischief and preceded to latch on Sasuke's arousal and suck him hard through the blue jeans.

"Naruto..." Sasuke moaned out.

"Hummm?"

"Ahhh..."

"Hummm?"

"St...ahh...op...ahhh...tea...sing...fuck," he moaned.

"Then what do you want me to do, Sasuke?" Naruto said as he stood up once more and looked down on his scantly clad lover.

"Fucking shit, Naruto!"

"Damn, you've got a dirty little mouth, Sasuke. It makes me want to put something in your mouth to wash it out clean," he whispered in to his ear before his trailed down to lick and nibble his way down his sensitive neck.

Sasuke shivered from the images that Naruto was giving him. The thought of Naruto's hard dick between his lips made his mouth water. He moaned at the thought of it and he shivered at the feel of Naruto teeth lightly nipping the right side of his neck.

"Well?" Naruto asked between licks, he noticed that his lover was in a pleasure induced strance. So in order for him to get the answer that he wanted he had to stop all forms of kissing and licking. Thus, forcing Sasuke to clear his head enough for him to answer.

"Suck me," Sasuke moaned out when he looked up to demanding blue eyes.

"Now see that wasn't so hard, right?" Naruto whispered as he knelt down in to the snow and slip his hands between the tight blue jeans and preceded to open then up to his hungry gaze.

Any witty reply back that Sasuke was going to say was replaced by a loud moan from him when he saw Naruto's tongue stretch out and give him a long lick to the tip of his penis. Naruto looked up to meet coal black eyes and he smiled at his moan.

"You have to at least TRY to keep it down, Sasuke," Naruto said between licks of the pre cum dripping dick that was standing straight and painfully hard between pale thighs.

Sasuke didn't respond to that either but he did bite his bottom lip to keep him from crying out loud when Naruto decided that now was a great time to take him all the way into his mouth, deep throating him in one swallow. Naruto loved to make his lover shake from pleasure. It was one of his favorite things to do. He grabbed a hold of pale thighs that were slightly shaking from the pleasure and pulled his mouth up and off of the straining cock. Sasuke's hands tightened within blond hair and his mouth opened wider in a silent cry of the pleasure as Naruto's mouth slowly pushed its way down his cock once more, tighten around him as he shuddered.

Naruto worked his mouth and tongue up and down the hardness within his mouth. He loved the taste of his lover on his tongue, his mouth, and everywhere. His mouth worked him up and down, slowly and taking his time giving out the pleasure. He felt the hands in his hair tighten and try to push him to take him fully within his throat, to deep throat him fast and hard, the way that he likes it, but Naruto wanted to make this last. He wanted Sasuke melting in the snow from the heat of his lust.

"Naru...just...ahhhh...please...ahhh," Sasuke moaned underneath his breath, not wanting anyone to hear his pleas, not even his self.

Naruto answered his lover's plea by taking him deeply in his throat and making his throat muscles swallow, thus making it tighten around the hardness. He heard his lover masked moan from the back of his throat. It was amazing how much he got off just by making his normally stoic boyfriend moan like a bitch in heat. He moved his mouth faster up and pushed roughly down, forcing his cock deeper, making his lover moan louder. His tongue lashed out and pressed up against the underside of the penis as he pulled out and he swirled the tip of his tongue around the head of Sasuke's dick, picking up all the pre cum that leaked out. He moaned musky taste that was overloading his senses. The moan triggered something within Sasuke and he started to tense up, he felt his orgasm pooling around his balls. He knew that he was close because Naruto pulled him faster within his mouth, working on him as fast as he could. He sucked and licked at the cock before him, he wanted to taste everything that Sasuke could offer him. Pale hand tightened painfully in blond hair as he pushed Naruto on to his dick harder, faster. He tried to get deeper into Naruto tight throat. He was beating him like is dick owed him money. It was delicious. He was so close that he didn't notice that Naruto had slipped off his pants fully, no longer were they around his ankles. He was so close, just a few more licks, a few more hard sucks...

Then suddenly Naruto's mouth was no longer on him and his painfully hard cock. Before he could complain that he was just almost there, Naruto's tongue was in his mouth, making him moan because he could taste himself on the invading tongue. So caught up in the hot kiss, Sasuke failed to notice that Naruto was making quick work of taking of his own pants and pushed off his boxers too. Then Naruto pushed back from the deep kiss, he shifted down in order to pick up his dark haired lover by milky white thighs. He pushed Sasuke up against the tree that they were hiding underneath and spread his legs wide.

Sasuke gasped as he was picked up and pressed against. He moaned out in delight when Naruto's rock hard abs rubbed up against his is dick, making him remember how close he was to coming when Naruto was sucking him off.

"Please..." Sasuke panted wantonly, he did not care that he begged . He was pass the point of caring.

"Did you bring it?" Naruto said into the kissed bruised lips.

Sasuke nodded. He released on of his hands around Naruto's neck and went searching within his pushed up sweater. After a minute of searching, it took that long because Naruto kept distracting him by leaving him teeth marks up and down his neck. He handed it to Naruto and closed his eyes. His head fell back against the tree as a long moan fell from his lips when he felt Naruto's probing fingers at his entrance.

"Sasuke look at me," a husky voice purred to him. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. "I'm not stretching you that much, I can't wait that long to be inside of you. I don't think that you would mind, anyway."

Sasuke didn't say anything to his dobe's about his impatienceness but he his blush a deeper red because he knew it was true. Two fingers pushed roughly inside his warmth and Sasuke had to bite his lip from shouting out loud from the sharp pain. Even though he was stretched from earlier it still sent sharp pain up his spine. But the pain was gone as soon as it was there. The fingers that stretched him thrusted in deep and found his prostate in the first thrust. Naruto's fingers quickly stretched him and had him moaning in the cold night air. Naruto could feel that his lover was close once again when he felt the muscles around his fingers tighten, so he quickened the stretching and added another finger.

"Stay with me Sasuke," Naruto purred.

"Fuck, Naruto...ahhhh...please," Sasuke begged.

"Open your eyes, _Sasuke_," he kissed ruby red lips. Naruto reached down and postitioned himself at Sasuke's quickly stretched opening. Sasuke looked into firery blue eyes and held his breath. "Tell me what you want...what you need."

"I need you Naruto," Sasuke whispered lustfully.

"How do you need me?" the blond asked.

"Please...oh, God, please..."

"Do you need me?"

"...Fuck...ahhh..."

"Sasuke,"

"Fuck me! Oh, god, please just fuck me!" Sasuke moaned to his lover.

Naruto slid home in one swift thrust. The poorly stretched muscles around him were deliciously swallowing him as he tried to hold still in order for his dark eyed boyfriend could get used to him. He closed his eyes right then and there and thought of other things, to keep his orgasm at bay. He took deep breathes just to steady him, to regain his control. When he thought he had it under control his lover pushes him over the edge by clamping his already tight muscles around him and squeezed him. At the same time Sasuke moaned out his name in one long hot breath and thrusted his hips against his, in search for more of that wonderful pleasure.

"Fuck!" Naruto eeped out.

"Come on, Naruto, Fuck me," Sasuke said as he licked Naruto's ear and tilted his hips to take his dick in him deeper.

Naruto's control shattered and melted much like the snow that were falling down on them and melted on their hot skin. Naruto grabbed a hold of the hot body before him and pressed it to him tightly. In this position, it would force Sasuke's arousal to rub against the plains of both of their hard abs as Naruto pushed into him. With one hand locked around Sasuke's waist and the other wrapped up in inky black hair, Naruto thrusted wildly into Sasuke's warmth, pressing his back into the tree that they where standing underneath.

Sasuke could do nothing but hold on to dear life. His hands where locked into blond hair, while his moans where being sucked up and drunk by Naruto's lips. Naruto pounded into Sasuke like there was no tomorrow. His heart rate was beating rapidly. He felt his blood pumping everywhere and pooling down between his legs. He aimed at one spot within the hot cavern that he was embedded in. His thrust were so accurate you could say he had ninja like accuracy.

"Naahhh...ruuuu...I'm...please..."

"Tell me what you need," Naruto hummed.

"Make me cum, fill me, fuck me...ahhh fuck Naruto," Sasuke whined out his request.

Naruto gave in to the request. He leaned away from the lips he had taken over and his lips found the area where lily white neck connected with equally pale shoulder. He opened his mouth to lick the area he was about to claim. He felt Sasuke shudder from the touch. Thrusting in and out like a mad man, willing his lover to the edge of paradise. Then he pushed his lover over the edge. He bite down hard on

"Naru...I'm...fucmmf" Sasuke yelled out in his orgasmic bliss. His cry was covered up by Naruto mouth. He took in all of the scream of loved it.

Naruto rode out Sasuke's orgasm. He felt the walls around him constrict and tighten unbelievably. He pushed himself through it, forcing himself to last longer, to feel Sasuke's warmth longer. It was too much for him to take. The way Sasuke had his head thrown back, gasping and panting hot clouds of air into the winter sky. The way the blush on Sasuke's cheeks seems to highlight what they just did. The way Sasuke's body shuddered and reacted to Naruto still pumping into him, hitting that prostate like crazy. It was all too much for him to hold on to anymore and with one finaly deep thrust, Naruto followed Sasuke into paradise.

Sasuke tighten his hold on Naruto when he felt him fill him completely. His body jerked from all the pleasure and he sighed with his lover's release. He opened his eyes to find everything still blurry from the orgasm. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed that it was still snowing around them. The snowflakes falling around them in a flurry storm but they did not feel the cold. They had each others warm to keep out the cold. He snuggled into Naruto's warm and licked his lover's neck tenderly. After a few licks he finally got a hold of his lovers attention.

"Its still snowing," Sasuke said softly.

"Hhn...after hot wonderful sex that is the first thing that comes out of your mouth?"

"Its cold," Sasuke replied. He really didn't feel the cold but the thought he would keep egging his lover on.

"And here I thought that I was hot enough to keep you warm and toasty..."

"You do," was the soft reply. "You still do."

"Well...you do have a point teme, it is still snowing. I guess we need to be heading back," Naruto said. "If I set you down can you stand up?"

"Damn it Naruto, I am not a girl," Sasuke growled.

"I know that, teme. I am just asking," Naruto said with a wide grin. He slowly pulled out of the warm body. He step back and watched as thick white fluid slowly creep it way down Sasuke's thighs. He knelt down in the forgotten snow and licked clean all the evidence that they just had wild and passionate sex. Sasuke moan from the erotic scene before him. He felt a tongue trail up and down his thighs and then up to his slowly reawakening member. He was licked clean of his own passion before standing up and reviving one of their lust filled kisses. After a while Naruto pushed back and looked down at his lover.

"We should head back," he said as he pulled up his boxers and pants. Through lust dazed eyes he watched Sasuke pull up his pants over slim hips and button them up.

"Sasuke?"

"Yea?" he asked when his lover called his name.

Just then he was brought into warm arms and held very tightly. He was held with all the love that the other had for him and he sighed happily into the embrace. He returned the hug for all that it was worth and much more. Not just because they just had some awesome public sex but because Naruto was his everything. Without his bright smiling self he would be lost within the darkness that he had found himself in. Because Naruto challenged him, taunted him, tasted him, knew him, loved him he was able to fight back the darkness that was consuming him.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto voiced came out harshly like it was forced through tightened throat. It was slightly muffled by the jet black hair that he was resting his head on top of.

"I know Dobe," Sasuke said into a warm chest. "I love you, too."

Naruto held them there for a few more moments until he felt Sasuke's body start to shake from the cold. Then he realized that he better get them home to the warmth of their fireplace before his lover got sick or worst got pissed off. With that thought in mind he pulled back a little and made sure that his uke was nice and bundled up as much as possible and started to head back to their apartment.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get some hot chocolate to take home? To keep us warm until we get home?" Sasuke asked him. He looked up to watch as the biggest perverted smile he had ever seen...that day surface on his face.

"Yeah I would love to have some more Hot Chocolate," Naruto whispered as he leaned over to the now blushing uke and gave him a quick kiss and headed towards the forgotten vendor.

Sasuke had to admit that he was glad that the dobe had made him walk with him in the snow. Although he still hated the cold, he felt that Naruto's way of "keeping warm" was the best.

For those of you that care I am STILL writing the 4th chapter of Pet Sitter and the 2ND chapter of Delicious. The process is a slow and painful one because I had "school" and "finals" that kept getting in the way of good old smutastic fun. You know how it goes. Let me know what you think about this one shot. ; ) Shosuro


End file.
